


Slitherin` Seska

by Querion



Series: Hope [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Annika Hansen has returned home from the hospital. She has moved her belongings to her new girlfriend`s house. Irene takes their relationship in stride and welcomes the change. Kathryn Janeway, on the other hand, is riddled with guilt as she caused the accident where her girlfriend was injured. She fails to inform her family of her new relationship status.





	1. Secret relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika Hansen has returned home from the hospital. She has moved her belongings to her new girlfriend`s house. Irene takes their relationship in stride and welcomes the change. Kathryn Janeway, on the other hand, is riddled with guilt as she caused the accident where her girlfriend was injured. She fails to inform her family of her new relationship status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part three of the Hope series. I don`t know how long it is going to be so i ask you to bear with me as i post bits of the story as often as i can.
> 
> Let me know what you think and a kudos would be nice :)

_"So Darling, what are you going to do today while i`m at work?"_ Kathryn asked her girlfriend, Annika as she headed out of the house to go to work that morning. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips and walked into her car, a smile on her face. Kathryn hoped that she would ask Annika to move into her room that evening. She had time to think about things and decided that she could not "court Annika properly" while living in the same house. They will just have to start getting intimate...and sooner than later. The younger woman had been in the hospital  for a few days because of complications which arose from her fractured left leg. Even though Dr Zimmerman had discovered that Annika healed very quickly, a new problem had arisen. Annika had nano machines swarming in her body which nobody had picked up before the injury. He wanted to investigate his patient further. The machines had healed her fractures and reduced the swellings in record time but the doctor felt she still required the full leg plaster cast to ensure the bones were strengthened and properly aligned. Another reason for keeping her in hospital was that he had no idea how to treat someone with super human strength as Annika Hansen.

" _I will cook and tidy up the house."_ Annika smiled as she felt the kiss on her right cheek. She hoped for more but she will have to take whatever Janeway was able to provide for now. She knew Kathryn wanted to take things slow and the guilt did not help much so the older woman needed some time.

" _Just don`t overdo things, alright, Babe?"_

 _"Okay."_ Annika said and hobbled back into the house and shut the door behind her while Janeway drove off their drive way and into the street.

 

Irene Hansen had called the couple`s shared house every day to check on her niece`s progress. She did not want to intrude too much into the young women`s lives. Kathryn on the other hand wanted to be intimate with her girlfriend but she felt guilty of causing Annika the injury in the first place. The couple had maintained their distance despite living in the same house for a few weeks, to Annika`s chagrin. She slept in the guest room because Janeway told her that she needed space and time to think things through. One night Annika, still in her plaster cast, hobbled to Janeway`s bedroom. She stood at the slightly open door and stared longingly at her girlfriend while Kathryn slept. After what seemed like an eternity, she sighed and went back to her room. If Kathryn was going to punish herself like this Annika wondered whether she was trying to make up for some secret crime she had committed somewhere. Perhaps Kathryn will have time to disclose things to her when the right time comes. In the meantime Annika would try and talk to Phoebe, Kathryn`s younger sister about their situation. Another part of the young woman felt the urge to force Kathryn into intimacy. This made her confused. How can she want to do something and not do it at the same time? _Shrodinger`s cat_   _theory_ came to mind. She smiled sadly as she lay on the bed and tried to bring her chaotic mind to some sort of semblance of order.

 

" _Hello, anybody home?"_ Phoebe walked into Kathryn`s house through the kitchen at the back of the large house. She was surprised to see Janeway`s black Subaru Forester missing from the drive way. Despite having a garage to keep the car in, Phoebe knew that her sister tended to leave the car out in the drive way. The young Janeway sister saw no logic in that and had made her opinion known to her older sister with much exaggeration while explaining the simple fact. She remembered the day when Kathryn had left the car door open with the key still in the key hole. The music was still playing, a quiet romantic song, if Phoebe remembered correctly. She sneaked into the back door and peaked through the kitchen. She saw her sister fumbling in the drawer for something. It seemed like Kathryn wanted to go out again in a hurry. So Phoebe quickly sneaked out of the house again and went into the car and drove off. She planned to go down the street and return, just to teach her careless big sister a lesson. Janeway heard the car engine revving up then the sound faded. At first she thought that it may be her neighbour but Kathryn was so attached to her new car that she claimed that she could easily tell its sound from other Subaru Foresters. She ran through the house and out on the drive way. She was just in time to see her beloved car leave the drive way and into the street. Kathryn panicked at first that she did not remember to ring the police. Then she panicked some more when she remembered that her hand bag was left in the car. By the time she went back into the house to use the landline, Janeway heard her car again. She dropped the hand set and ran back into the drive way only to see her younger sister getting out of the car dangling the key fob in front of her sister. Janeway tried to be angry with her but she knew that her little sister was immune to her tactics. "Damn!" That was the only thing Kathryn could think of saying to her sister.

 

Back in the present Phoebe Janeway entered the kitchen to find the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. She had her blonde hair down which spilled in waves all the way down the middle of her back. Phoebe watched the woman who had a plaster cast to her left leg.

 _"Hello?_   _i`m_   _Phoebe. We`ve met before, last year?"_ Phoebe wanted to explain more but the other woman cut her off with excitement.

 _"Hello, Phoebe Janeway. I am Annika Hansen, Kathryn`s...friend."_ Annika was not sure she should tell Phoebe what her relationship with Kathryn was at the moment since her girlfriend was unsure of the state of things herself. It pained the young woman greatly to do this as she longed to talk to someone about her new relationship and seek some advice on how to proceed.

" _I wondered who was in Kathryn`s house at this hour because i know she is at work..."_  Phoebe asked curiously as she suspected there was something more regarding her sister`s relationship with this woman.

 _"No, Phoebe, i live here."_  Annika hoped that will stop the younger Janeway for now, hopefully until Kathryn returned from work. Unfortunately Phoebe was a natural detective and she wanted to dig into the matter and find out more.

_"Ah, so you`re her friend from work and you live here, together?."_

_"Yes, i am."_

_"...you`re friends with benefits?"_

_"I...no, yes?! What is a friend with benefits, Phoebe?"_

_"A friend who you have sex with."_ Phoebe said bluntly as she rummaged through the kitchen drawers to get everything she needed to make a cup of coffee while Annika watched with a small smile on her lips. She was eager to see how Kathryn was going to interact with her not so reserved younger sister. Annika could see the contrast between the two sisters. Kathryn was extremely reserved but quite controlled whereas Phoebe was carefree and spoke her mind freely without thinking much of the consequences.

 

Phoebe sat on one of the chairs opposite Annika as they both drank their beverages.

" _So, are you going to tell me of your relationship with my sister or not?"_ Phoebe said as she sipped at her drink while looking at Annika through lowered lashes, very much like Kathryn does sometimes, Annika thought to herself. Phoebe was enjoying this game, she thought when she saw the young woman`s cheeks and the tips of her ears colour.

 

" _I would rather Kathryn explained things to you when she gets back from work. All i can say is that we are good friends."_

 

" _Good friends?"_ Phoebe raised an eye brow, challenging Annika to elaborate on that. Her crooked smile which resembled Kathryn captivated Annika and it did its job. 

" _Very good friends."_ Annika seemed to have adapted to the younger Janeway`s antics. Phoebe smiled at Annika and brought a pillow from Kathryn`s bedroom and placed it under Annika`s leg.

" _Well, if you`re being so secretive about your friendship with my sister then i`ll just have to draw it out of Kathryn, myself. Just sit here and i`ll cook dinner because i`m staying until she gets back. She needs to explain to me why she kept this good news from, me and Mum."_ The younger Janeway said seriously. The switch from being playful to seriousness was impressive, Annika thought. She was secretly happy that Kathryn will be forced to tell her family of their new relationship. Annika wondered about a few things that Kathryn did. She knew that with time and in time things will be clarified to her, or some of the things she finds out about Kathryn will just be one of her quirks. God knows that she too probably has some of her own.

 

" _Hello, Aunty? Yes, i am fine. Kathryn is at work but Phoebe is here, visiting us."_ Annika said through her phone then she passed it to Phoebe.

 

 _"Hello, Aunty Irene. I am Phoebe Janeway, Kathryn`s little sister. I have a few choice words for my sister. She failed to inform us about her relationship. Yes, i will go easy on her for Annika`s sake but i don`t think she deserves your niece!"_ Phoebe said to Irene on the phone. Annika gasped at what she overheard her sister in law tell her Aunt. After Phoebe hang up Annika felt the need to defend her girlfriend.

 

" _Phoebe, Kathryn did not mean to offend you or your mother. She is just...very reserved. I believe she will tell you when she is ready."_

 _"What? You are actually defending her? You must love her, then."_ Annika looked at Phoebe, her blue eyes flashing with something akin to anger or annoyance.

" _Phoebe Janeway, i will not tolerate you disrespecting Kathryn. I told you that she will tell you at her own time and i know she will."_ Phoebe looked at the young woman for a while then slowly shook her head. She realized that the two women probably loved each other very much. Katie has finally found her soul mate. Without realizing it, a small crooked smile, which matched Kathryn`s, formed on the younger Janeway`s mouth. She reached her hand and grasped Annika`s across the table.

" _I am sorry, Annika. Welcome to the family, but Katie will have to still tell us about you two."_ Annika was glad that Phoebe and herself had reached a truce.

 


	2. Mother`s blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn tells her mother about her relationship with Annika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue update. My apologies for the delay :(

_"Hey Annika?_   _I`m_   _home, where are you?"_ Janeway said as she walked into the living room. She immediately saw her girlfriend attempting to stand up so she could greet her properly but Janeway gently pushed her back, where the young woman fell onto the couch. Janeway came tumbling after but fell on top of her girlfriend. Annika took advantage of their close proximity and started kissing Kathryn on the lips. Janeway`s lips were unyielding at first but slowly she loosened up and started to reciprocate. This was how Phoebe found them, locked in an intimate embrace.

_"Oh, Kathryn i really missed you. Your sister..."_ The young woman sobbed into Kathryn`s mouth as the kiss progressed. She wanted to warn Janeway that Phoebe was around but changed her mind when she saw how enthusiastic Kathryn was. Perhaps tonight Janeway would ask her to sleep in her room. She did not want to ruin the moment.

_"Me_   _too..."_ Then no more words were exchanged as the couple got completely carried away with their activities. The only sounds in the room were rustling of clothes and the quiet moans elicited by the women.

 

Phoebe Janeway had finished setting the table in the kitchen. She was going to give her big sister a nice meal before she gave her a piece of her mind for concealing her relationship with Annika Hansen. She finished placing the silver ware and stood back to admire her work. She then heard a car sound and assumed Kathryn was back from work. She washed her hands before following Annika to the living room.

_"Hey Sis...!"_ Phoebe opened the living room door to a couple caught in an intimate embrace. She smiled and walked back into the corridor she just came from, not wanting to interrupt them.

 

Janeway had removed the the hair pins which held Annika`s hair in place and let the golden waves flow in her hands. She pushed Annika further into the couch so that the young woman was now lying flat on her back. It was clear that Annika loved the attention bestowed upon her. She moaned happily and encouraged Kathryn by placing Janeway`s hand on her left breast. Kathryn was only too happy to comply. Kathryn massaged the breast and brought her thumb and fore finger to encircle a hard bud which had formed in the centre of the breast causing Annika to moan loudly and arch her back towards the hand. At the back of her mind, Janeway thought she heard the living room door open and close. 

 

Long moments had passed and the couple was forced to stop their activities because of the need to breath. They sat next to each other breathing heavily as if they had just completed a one hundred metre dash. They were now holding hands and their foreheads were brought together where they touched. Kathryn could never think of a better time to ask her girlfriend.

_"Annika, can you move into my room tonight?"_

_"Yes!_ The other woman said with excitement. They kissed once more, this time gently then untangled from each other.

" _So, what did you want to say about my sister?"_

_"She`s here..."_

_"What? Why didn`t you tell me?"_

_"...because i don`t want to hide our relationship anymore and she already knows and has spoken with Aunty Irene."_

_"Oh, god!"_ Those were the only words Janeway could think of as she felt her face warm up. She knew she was blushing but she was determined to maintain her composure. Kathryn has always been self conscious and guarded about her personal situations even with her own family. This was a test to prove herself worthy of Annika`s love. She was going to talk to Phoebe and ring her mother to inform her of her new relationship. So she stood up and helped her girlfriend, who had the full leg cast on. Hand in hand they walked to the kitchen.

_"Hey, Phoebs. Nice of you to visit. How`s Mum?"_ Phoebe was uncharacteristically polite.

_"I`m fine, Katie and Mum`s fine too. She sent me to check on you. Imagine my pleasant surprise when i walked into the kitchen to find that i have a sister in law! and a beautiful one too."_ Phoebe smiled, she was genuinely happy for her big sister. " _Way to go, Sis!"_

_"Uh, thanks, Phoebe. I think i better talk to Mum now before she calls."_

_"That would probably be the best thing to do, Katie."_ Phoebe agreed as she ushered the two women to the table. Janeway took her mobile phone out of her pocket and dialed her mother.

 

On the other side of town Seska Pemberton was working a night shift. She had agreed to deliver a dvd containing all the information regarding  _Patient 17_ to a journalist from Science News, a famous and reliable newspaper in town. Patient 17 was the code word she had advised the journalist to use when he arrived at the hospital to retrieve the disc. Neelix, watched Seska`s movements discreetly, while pretending to be oblivious to what she was doing. In the corner of his eye he saw the lab specialist fish a disc out of her hand bag and popped it into her pocket. She then approached him and stated that she needed to make a quick phone call outside. Neelix nodded his head and went on working on the computer for a few more seconds. Armed with a camera, Neelix decided to follow Seska discreetly. He hoped to find out what the woman who hated him so much was really up to.

 

_"Mum, i...uh, would like to talk to you about something."_ Kathryn said in an uncharacteristic shaky voice. She hated to feel insecure but her mother always elicited this reaction in her especially when Janeway had done something questionable.

" _Is it about you and the lovely young woman, Annika Hansen? Phoebe already told me about it. Congratulations, Dear. You`ve made your Old Woman very proud. Now when are you two going to give me grandchildren? I`m not getting any younger, you know."_ Gretchen said.

_"Mother!...."_ Janeway flushed deeply.  _"We haven`t even, uh, done anything yet!"_ Janeway closed her mouth as soon as she realized what she was going to say. What was wrong with her? Her brain filtering systems seemed to be malfunctioning and she did not know why?

 

Phoebe snorted and carried on eating dinner while Annika had an adorable smile on her face as she looked at her blushing girlfriend.

 

 

 

 


End file.
